Love is Dangerous!
by cammieXzach9900
Summary: Cammie has to use all the skills she has learned to save the lives of her friends as well as hers! The boys are back at the school! Will Cammie be able to fully trust Zach? Or will she fail when it really matters? DISCLAIMER:Gallagher girls belong to Ally
1. The Note

CHAPTER 1

**Cammie's POV**

The first term of my Junior year is coming closer, being re-united with my sister is coming, but the only thing I can think about is... Zachary Goode. This whole summer break, he's all I could think about... I got to come to Gallagher Academy a week before school started again, no one would be there and I mean no one, not even my own mother. I walked through the Gallagher Academy doors, entering my home. My footsteps echoed through the halls, I headed to my room, but when I got in, I saw a note on my bed. I dropped my bags right where I was standing, I closed the door behind me just in case. I looked at the letter...

_Dear Cameron Morgan,_

Cameron Morgan? I must be in trouble if someone is using my real name, anyways... back to the note...

_We will be watching you... watch your step or we will find and kill you... don't ask who we are, you won't know. Don't ask why we're after you, we won't tell you. Only tell one person about this, if you tell more you will die the next night... beware..._

What the heck... this is... a warning... A DEATH WARNING! The one person I trust? Who would that be? ... one person does come to mind, but... there's no way I can figure out how to contact him... it's a little obvious who I'm talking about now, it's the one and only... Zach Goode. I tucked the letter in my blue skinny jeans pocket, tossed my bags on my bed and roamed the halls.

This was going to be the most exciting semester of my life... and maybe my last... I didn't know where I was going, just that I was letting my heart lead me, it knew where to go. It would lead me somewhere that would be safe, but is there anywhere safe for me? Just then, I felt someone's arms around my waist. I started to panic, I viciously elbowed whoever it was, loosening their grip, I got away and then as I turned around I punched whoever it was and sent him/her into the wall. In the process I fell down on the ground, I knew that I looked scared, but I couldn't hide my fear. From my position I couldn't see the person who I sent into the wall. But then I felt someone swiftly pin me to the ground, my face showed my fear, but then I noticed who my 'attacker' really was.

Of all the people, IT WAS ZACH! ZACHARY GOODE WAS MY SO CALLED ATTACKER! "Cammie! Are you alright?! Why are you so scared?!" Zach asked, his grip didn't loosen. His eyes looked concerned and were staring at me, waiting for some answer. He noticed my heavy breathing, I was still scared, I guess that note got to me more than I thought... "Cammie... calm down." He leaned in and kissed me, it felt soothing. I was actually starting to calm down, how does Zach do it? He calmed me down with a kiss...

When it was done he was only an inch away from my face. "Cammie? Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." I paused, then I got a question in my head. I don't know why I didn't ask myself this before, but... why was Zach here? "Zach? Why are you here?"

I smirk crossed his face, he really does have the best smirk. "I want to know?" he asked.

"Well duh, that's why I asked you." I said.

"Are you really sure." he asked, he was obviously not going to tell me.

"Just forget it." I muttered, noticing his grip wasn't as strong anymore. I flipped him off of me, now I was the one on top of him, pinning him down.

"Looks like you've gotten better, or I've gotten worse, but that's impossible." Zach said, smirking.

**Zach's POV**

I never expected to be punched into the wall and I can't even imagine what she's going through, but it's still fun to tease her. "I've always been this good." Cammie said. Oh yeah... right~

"Oh, then you've never even shown me half your skill." I teased.

"Not funny." Cammie said, digging her nails into my arms.

"Ouch... Gallagher girl, it was only a joke." I said, trying to talk my way out of this.

"Not a funny one." Cammie said. "Explain why we're here." Yeah I was going to do that, oh please.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked.

"This is why." she said, digging her nails in deeper, I was actually starting to bleed! She noticed it too because she stopped digging her nails in and just held me down. "Sorry... Zach, can't you trust me?"

"Are you sure you're the one that should be asking that?" I asked.

She stayed silent.

"Can you truly say that you fully trust me?" I asked.

She stayed silent.

"Gallagher girl, if you trusted me then you wouldn't need to pin me down." I said, calmly.

She stayed silent.

"Gallagher girl?" I asked. At this point I couldn't see her face, she was hiding it.

She stayed silent. What was going through her head? She knew that she shouldn't let me see her expression, I would be able to tell her exact emotions easily. She was getting better, but her silence is actually killing me.

* * *

**How was it? Should I continue it? Or should I just scrap it? Your decision decides if this story gets deleted or not!!!!!!!!!!! DECIDE CAREFULLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Trust

CHAPTER 2

**Cammie's POV**

How was I could I really expect him to fully trust me if I don't fully trust him? Do I trust him? He's always been there for me... and when have I been there for him? I can't even remember once! I should be able to trust him... but there's always a part of me that tells me not to trust anyone...

"Gallagher girl, you can get off of me." Zach teased.

I didn't answer him, I couldn't.

I just noticed, now but my tears were begging to come out, I just was trying my best to stop them, but I must've failed.

"Cammie? Are you... crying?"Zach asked.

"Don't be stupid." I muttered, I knew my voice was slightly cracking.

"Cammie, you don't have to hide your tears from me." Zach said. Oh yeah, like I was going to show him I was crying...

"I'm not crying." I said, my voice sounded normal, that's exactly how spies are trained to act. Hiding their emotions, it's hard sometimes, but it has to be done.

"Cammie, don't make me have to do this the hard way." Zach said, he sounded serious...

What does he mean by the 'hard way'?

I didn't answer him, but I heard him sigh. The next thing I noticed was that he flipped me and now he was back on top. HOW DID HE DO THAT SO... WELL?! No wonder he's Zachary Goode. He looked sad when looking at me, but why? Because I was crying? It couldn't be right? "Cammie..." Zach said.

His piercing green eyes looking at me, he looked serious, not cocky smirk. His grip wasn't strong, he was just holding me... he was there for me... I couldn't look away from his gaze. "Cammie, why can't you trust me?" Zach finally asked.

I didn't answer him.

"Cammie! Just tell me!" Zach yelled.

I finally managed to pull my gaze from his, I looked over to the side.

"Cammie, just tell me." Zach said, he was starting to act more calmly, even though he isn't.

"I... can't..." I said.

"Can't or won't?" Zach asked.

"Can't." I said.

"Why?" Zach asked.

"Because it's classified." I said.

He looked slightly shocked. "It's classified? That's helpful." Zach said, sarcastically.

"I can't tell you anymore." I said.

"Gallagher girl, you could've told me that from the beginning." Zach teased.

I turned back to look at him, I was glaring at him.

"What? Can't I have a little fun?" Zach asked.

It's good that his grip wasn't strong right now, I flipped him right into the wall and stormed off to my room. I was mad, or at least I pretended to be mad. He teases me a lot, so this is just a little payback, this is what gets on his nerves. He hates it when I'm mad at him or sad or anything like that, you get what I mean. I plumitted down on my bed. I still don't know why he's here... wait a minute... he's probably going to be here all week, plus the next semester or even the whole year... THIS SUCKS BUT I LOVE IT! Yes I'm a weirdo right now!

**Zach's POV**

That didn't turn out how I expected it to... I was supposed to win, but I got throw into a wall once again. It was the same wall too... this is going to be a pain... why did she get so mad? Normal girls are usually easy to understand, but then you have Cammie, she is a totally different story, far from normal, but whoever said that was a bad thing? It's totally not, that's actually something I really like about her.

I started heading to the rooms for the boys who were going to be coming from Blackthorn again, I went into my room. She's so difficult to understand... why is it that's why I'm so interested in her? She can be predictable, but she can also be misleading sometimes. So confusing...

But there's no way I'm giving up, NO WAY!

**Cammie's POV**

I finally got to my room, I lied on my bed, wondering how Zach is feeling about what just happened. I slipped my hand into my pocket, I pulled out the note, trying to figure out who could have sent it... maybe I could try to find fingerprints and analyse the hand writing.

I sighed, it was no use, whoever sent this is definetely an expert.

I just need to walk it off... I opened the door and walked out of it.

**Zach's POV**

That's it... I can't stand this anymore. Cammie's mad at me and she is the only other person here so...

I got up and left the room, headed for her room. I was just about to open her door when she opened it and came out.

"Gallagher girl." I said.

"Zach." Cammie said, sounding annoyed.

"Just let it go." I said.

I saw a flash of worry in her eyes, but also she seemed to have _something_ planned for me. But what does she have planned?

**Cammie's POV**

Hm... Zach's here... I think I'll have a little fun. I think I'll just start out with being a whole new person, luckily that comes easy for me, being the great spy that I am. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"No worries, I already forgave you." I said.

"Good." Zach said, calmly. I doubt he'll suspect a thing.

**Zach's POV**

What is she planning... she seems like she forgave me, but I can't really trust that. She doesn't usually get over something that easily... she probably has a genius plan for revenge and she's just leading me on.

* * *

**What could she be planning? Will Zach fall for it? What did she mean by becoming a whole new person? Tell me what you think she'll do!!!!!!!!! Every guess is goode!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Trust Part II

CHAPTER 3

**Zach's POV**

"Zach, I still need to know, do you trust me?" Cammie asked. Oh great... she's back at that... but she was getting closer, lacing her hand through mine. She looked into my eyes again.

"Cammie... why are you asking this again? It's so suddenly." I said.

"Zach, just answer me." Cammie said, putting her other hand on my shoulder. She moved even closer, still gazing at me, I had a feeling I knew where she was going with this.

"I don't see why it matters right now." I said, smirking.

"Zach, plese tell me." Cammie begged. Taking her hand out of mine and putting both aropund my neck, leaning closer, but just stopping before my lips. "Please." She is getting really hard to resist, in two ways...

"Gallagher girl, if you want a kiss all you have to do is ask." I said, smirking. I put my arms around her waist, I met her gaze.

"Zach, tell me." Cammie whispered. Her lips got even closer, but ours didn't reach each other yet. She was teasing me.

She got her hands out from around my neck, she put one finger on my lips and winked. "Stop teasing, I know you want to kiss me." I said, smirking. Yeah, yeah, I'm cocky. But she loves it, I know she does.

"Zach, you can have a kiss if you tell me what I want to know." Cammie said. Oh, so that's what it is... although, I could get a kiss without telling her, yep, that's more fun. She'll get so frustrated, but I'll fix that after.

"Cammie, I'm not going to tell you." I said.

I watched her frown, it made me kind of sad, but did I show that on my face? No.

She plummited into my arms, but before she did, I thought I saw her eyes starting to water up.

"Zach, is it that hard to tell me?! Is it that hard to trust me?! Maybe you don't really love me after all..." I heard her mumbled.

"Cammie! Of course I love you! You're the most important thing in my life! I'd die for you!" I exclaimed. Wait a minute... did I just really say that? Did I admit all that to her? Oh god...

"How can I ever trust your word?" Cammie asked. Those words really hurt...

"Because you can trust me." I said. I guess she wins this time... but this time only!

She looked up at me, tears falling down her cheeks. "Zach..."

"Because I trust you." I added.

"Good boy, I guess this means I win." Cammie said, smiling. "But that doesn't mean that there isn't a constelation prize..." She put her arms back around my neck, she leaned closer. She stopped just before reaching my lips again, she waited a moment. I leaned closer and kissed me, it was long and deep.

When we ended, she only pulled her face from mine slightly. She was only half an inch away.

I needed to ask her something though, I needed to know. It has actually been bugging me for a while...

"Why did you want to know if I trust you?" I asked.

She didn't respond, she didn't moved, she looked away from my eyes. She moved her face away, what did I say wrong?

"Cammie." I said."What happened?"

She shook her head and said "I can't tell you."

"Why?" I asked.

"I might die." she said, her voice cracking. She might... die?

**Cammie's POV**

He looked serious now, why am I telling him? I want to tell him, I want to be able to depend on him. But I don't know what to do... he told me he trusts me and I already know I trust him, so...

"Cammie, tell me exactly what happened." Zach said, he sounded serious.

"Zach, I..." I paused. I remember it was Zach that's here with me, Zach is the only one I can tell, I fully trust him. "I got a note."

"A note?" Zach asked.

"Yes, someone's threatening me." I said.

"Where's the note?" he asked.

I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him, I didn't know how he would react after reading it, but I knew he would keep me safe, he would protect me.

"Don't worry." he said, pulling me into his arms. He stroked my hair, he kept repeating himself. I started feeling better, I will never know how Zach makes me nervous but calms be down... "I'll protect you no matter what."

"Thanks Zach." I said.

"Now I understand why you freaked out on me." Zach teased.

I playfully hit him in the stomach.

"Gallagher girl, I'm going to kiss you." Zach said. He leaned down and, well... kissed me.

We broke off minutes later.

"Zach?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about whoever sent this note?" I asked.

He suddenly looked serious again.

"We'll have to find out who they are first." Zach said.

"I already know that, I meant after that." I said, with a _state-the-obvious_ voice.

"We'll make a plan and go after them before they can get us." Zach said.

He brought his face close to my ear and whispered "unless you're scared."

I punched him in the stomach, this time it wasn't playfully. "Get real, like I would be." I said. Okay, I completely lied, I'm actually scared, but since I AM a spy I have to do thing like this even if I'm scared.

"Good." Zach said, smirking.

* * *

**How was it? This story seems to be going well... but tell me what you think will happen next. (I don't have any ideas yet XD!!!!!!! You'll get credit for your ideas!!!!!!!!) Anyways... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on people!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but I did say try.**


	4. In The Office

CHAPTER 4

**Cammie's POV**

We went into my room, I sat on my bed, Zach was next to me. He put his arm around my waist and pulls me into him, he was closer than I thought. I could feel his breath on my cheeks. "Gallagher girl, don't move." Zach whispered.

I did as he told, I don't know why I listened to him, my gut was telling me to get out of there, but my heart told me to stay. WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? I stayed.

He leaned closer to my lips, only an inch away, getting closer by the second. My lips met his, it felt like such a short kiss, but we were actually kissing for 10 minutes.

**Zach's POV**

When we were done Cammie was staring into my eyes, I was staring into hers. She looked both confused and scared. "Zach?" Cammie asked. I wonder what she wants to ask me...

"What is it?" I asked.

"I..." she paused.

"Cam, what is it?" I asked.

She lied against my chest and whispered "Zach... I'm scared..."

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here for you. I'll always protect you, always..." I said.

"Zach." Cammie whispered, I could feel her crying.

"I thought you said you weren't scared before." I teased, smirking.

She looked up at me and stuck her tongue out at me.

I pulled her closer and kissed her, she kissed me back.

When we finished, she wasn't crying anymore, she looked determined.

"Zach, let's go." Cammie said, but where did she mean? I just stared at, but I had a feeling that she understood what I was wonder because she continued. "Let's go to my mom's office, there's got to be something helpful there."

**Cammie's POV**

"How do you figure that?" Zach asked.

"There always is." I said.

It was true.

Once I went in there, it was my freshman year, I was looking for a file about every staff member here. I needed to know every detail.

Like their spying history, if they were ever involved with groups that were against gallagher academy, you know... the normal stuff (I did find it by the way).

Anyways... you get the point...

"Okay, let's go, but do you at least know what we're looking for?" Zach asked.

"Of course I do." I said. LIE.

"Yeah, of course you do." Zach said, sarcastically.

**Pro's and Con's about having Zach as your partner**

**Pro: He is an amazing spy!**

**Con: He might be better than me...**

**Pro: He'll always be there for me.**

**Con: He knows if I'm lying.**

We walked through the halls to my mom's office, Zach slipped his hand into mine.

When we got to my mom's office, we stood in front of the door with hesitation for a second before opening it.

It was dark, I got an... odd feeling...

The light flickered on...

We were definitely being watched...

But no one besides us was there...

"Zach..." I whispered.

"Yeah... I feel it too..." he whispered back.

"There's someone here... but where?" I asked.

Zach didn't answer... I felt his hand disappear from mine... I looked to where Zach was only seconds before, but...

He was gone...

Then the lights flickered off, it was pitch black...

* * *

**What will happen? Who is watching her? What happened to Zach? What _will _****happen to Cammie? (sorry for it being short, I just felt like I had to end it there) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Captured

CHAPTER 5

**Cammie's POV**

Zach just went missing...

I'm in the dark...

There is definitely someone else here...

Not good odds...

I felt someone cover my mouth, whoever it was, he/she was pulling me out, I was lifted right off the ground.

I was blind folded, that really helped...

It was already too dark to see...

I felt my arms being tied behind my back, I was being carried away.

I felt being thrown into the back of a truck, my head smashed against the side.

Where was I going to be taken?

Where was Zach?

**Zach's POV**

It was pitch black, Cammie was missing.

Someone grabbed me and I tried kicking, but whoever it was, he was good, he blocked every kick.

I felt pain in my back, I was being kicked fiercly.

A blind fold covered my eyes, then I was thrown around, I was being taken out of the school.

I heard someone push someone, probably Cammie into a car.

They'll pay for this...

They pushed me in.

**Cammie's POV**

I heard someone start a car, but then another car started. They must've taken Zach too...

Zach...

Zach please find a way to save me, I can't even move anymore...

I felt pain in my arm, suddenly everything was going black.

**Zach's POV**

I was thinking about how to escape or at least get this blind fold off my head and I was knocked ut from behind, my last thought of was of Cammie.

I woke up later, the blind fold was off, but I was tied to a chair in a small room.

They didn't do such a good job... I got myself untied easily.

I looked around, the only things in the room was the chair, the rope and me.

No Cammie...

Where the heck is she?!

Looks like I'll just have to bust myself out and then find her.

I positioned myself 10 feet from the door, then charged at it and kicked.

Just like I thought, it broke.

There were no guards anywhere...

Weird...

I walked down a hall, okay... a few halls, but no matter where I went I ended up where I started.

What is going on?!

There has got to be a twist...

I was just about to turn the corner, but then my eye caught sight of a loose stone.

I went over to it and took it out, I saw into another hallway... it only held one room...

She had to be in there...

I took the other loose stones out, I crawled through and then headed to the door.

I heard loud noises from the room.

Sound like a metal baseball bat hitting someone...

CAMMIE!

I broke that door down.

I saw Cammie on the floor, bleeding...

My head jerk at the guy with the bat's direction, there were 5 guys behind him.

I punch him, knocking him out, then I took care of the others.

I rushed to Cammie, she was barely conscious.

"Cammie! I'll get you out of here, don't worry." I said, but then... she...

She passed out.

* * *

**What will happen to Cammie? How will Zach react? Who are the guys after them? How long will they be alone for? Will anyone else help them? Or... will they have to survive on their own skills? I'd like to thank Twilight113 for helping me again!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Captured Part II

CHAPTER 6

**Zach's POV**

This so not good!!!!!

Cammie just passed out, how am I going to get us out of there alive?!

I started carrying Cammie on my back, I had to get us out of here somehow... somehow...

I started hearing footsteps running down the hallway towards us.

I went in the direction opposite the footsteps. I found a small room, it was a janitor's closet.

Have you ever seen a janitor's closet?

Probably.

Have you ever seen a spy janitor's closet.

Doubt it.

It's full of janitor supplies, first aid kits (that might be useful...) and weapons (butcher knives, guns, etc...) of course.

I noticed that Cammie wasn't close to waking up.

So I took one of the first aid kits and tended to Cammie's wounds.

She was finally starting to wake up.

"Zach?" she asked.

"Don't worry Cammie, you'll be safe with me. I'll protect you." I said.

"Gallagher girl don't need protection." she said.

She always has to act tougher than she actually is...

Even when she's injured.

"I really don't care. I'm still going to protect you." I said.

"I don't need it." she muttered.

Suddenly we both heard footsteps.

"Hide." I whispered.

"Where?" she hissed.

I quickly scanned the room and saw there was a vent.

"Through the vent." I whispered.

"You're going first." she said.

I remembered she was in a skirt, then rolled my eyes, but I did go in first.

I saw her following shortly after.

"Did they see you?" I asked.

"I'm the chameleon, what do you think?" she asked, making it obvious.

"Touchy."

"Well this hasn't exactly been the perfect day for me." she said.

"Um... right..." is all I could say.

Why couldn't I think of anything?

What is Cammie thinking right now?

I can't understand just by her voice, she can change it after all, she's had the same training as me, but of course she isn't as good.

* * *

**What'll happen next? And sorry for the short and late update. Okay, since a lot of people already know why, I'll just put it plain and simple. I was sick and still am. But I'll try harder on the next chapter. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Eavesdropping

CHAPTER 7

**Zach's POV**

We were still going through the air vents, but why can't I think of anything to say?

This is so unlike me!

"Zach." she said.

I noticed she stopped.

"Huh?"

"Zach, when..." she paused, probably thinking about her question.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you even know where we're going?" she changed her question.

"No, but we'll be fine. I'll protect you no matter what." I said.

"Uh-huh..." she said, not sounding too sure about that.

"What? Do you honestly think I can't protect you?!"

"Um... let's just keep going..." she mumbled.

"Whatever..." I mumbled, and then kept going.

She followed behind me.

Soon we saw the end.

I peered down, we were above a room where a lot of people were talking.

There was enough space for both of us to see, but we were _very_ close together.

Which I had no problem with.

"What do you mean she escaped?!" one man yelled.

"A guy came and saved her from near death. Although, we weren't even half done with her..." another guy said.

"Who was this guy?" the first guy asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" a third guy asked.

"True. It must be the lover boy. Zachary Goode. That damn goode family. Always meddling with us." the first guy said.

My eyes widened.

I felt Cammie move closer to me.

It was in a comforting way.

I turned my head towards her.

She lightly kissed me.

Only a short kiss though...

I slipped my arm around her waist.

"Find her! NOW!" the first man yelled.

It's obvious that he's the boss.

"Right away!" the other two said, as they ran out the room.

The boss walked out another door.

"Where now?" Cammie asked.

"The exit." I said.

"Which is where?" she asked.

"You always have to complicate things." I muttered.

* * *

**Will they escape? REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	8. Air Vents

CHAPTER 8

**Zach's POV**

"How should I know where the exit is?" I asked.

She pointed to me and said, "spy."

-_-

How didn't I see that coming?

I rolled my eyes, "come on, we'll just have to find the way out by ourselves, so time to guess which way."

She nodded.

We were still in the air vents, but we started moving again.

We went straight until we hit a 3-way.

"Left, right or straight?" Cammie asked.

I knew she'd ask that though, so I had an answer, even if it wasn't right, or probably not right, "right."

We went through the right.

And it wasn't far before we hit a 2-way.

"Left or right?" I asked.

She hesitated, "left."

We took the left.

Anyways it went like this for a while.

Right, left, left, straight, left, straight, straight, left, straight, straight, straight, straight, right, left, right, straight, straight, left, right, right, straight, left, and finally straight. I have to admit that I'm really getting sick of vents.

Then we came to another 2-way.

"Left or straight?" Cammie asked.

I sighed, "left."

We turned left and found the vent panel thing.

We both looked at each other.

Then we peered down into the room we were above.

There is only one guy in the room. It looks like a storage room.

"I bet we can get out somewhere around here." I said.

Cammie nodded.

The guy was in the perfect position.

Right below the vent panel.

I smashed the panel and watched it drop on his head.

"That's gotta hurt..." Cammie said.

I jumped down from the vent first.

Then looked up and saw Cammie was about to jump, but I watched as a hand clamped over her mouth. She kicked around, and I don't exactly know how, but she managed to escape him. She hit her head on the edge of the vent though, and was falling to the ground.

I caught her and quickly made a break for it.

Cammie unconscious again!

I opened a door that was in front of me, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

**What did he see? Review. Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, just stuff is keeping me from doing so. **


	9. Escape Plan

CHAPTER 9

**Zach's POV**

Standing in front of me was the whole headquarters' control room. As in there should be a way to destroy it all from here.

I lied Cammie on the ground, but close enough so I could keep an eye on her.

There were tons of switches, buttons, doohickeys.

Yet, none of them had labels.

They any color you can think of.

Red, blue, yellow, purple, green, black, white, and many, many more.

"Maybe they put some thing that could help in those cabinets." a voice behind me said.

I spun around and saw Cammie.

"You were..." I pointed to where she was on the ground before, "and now... you're probably right." We walked over to the cabinets and searched for anything.

I saw Cammie pull something out.

Then she put it back in after reading it.

She looked at all the buttons.

She got up and walked to it, looking over everything. I followed her.

"Found something?"

"No, but something just clicked to me." she said, and then pressed a yellow-orange button. The only one that was that color.

How could I over look that?

"Self destructing in five minutes. Any other orders?" a computer voice asked.

"Wide map of headquarters." Cammie said clearly.

A wide map appeared on the screen but after a few seconds it disappeared. Cammie grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, it looked like she was just ignoring all her pain.

She led the way.

Left, right, straight, straight, straight, left, left, right, straight, left, straight, right, right, right, straight, left, right, straight, straight, left. Then there was a door.

We went through it and then there was a forest surrounding us.

"There we go, we're out!" Cammie exclaimed, quickly walking away from the headquarters. I followed, we decided it would probably be safe about... 70 feet away.

We watched as the whole headquarters exploded.

"Now we can leave." I said.

"Uh... where do we go?" she asked.

"You're the spy." I smirked.

"And you're not?" she asked, walking away.

I followed her into the forest.

Oh that's smart, go into a forest at night.

Real smart...

**Sorry for shortness and for not updating in soooo long!!!! Anyways, if you have any ideas for what could happen next (cuz I have none and that'll mean I won't be updating until I get some) then just PM me.**

**BYE!!!!!!!**


	10. AUTHOR's NOTE

***** AUTHOR'S NOTE *****

I am terribly sorry for the delay on all of my fan fiction stories, but since it's near the end of school (THANK GOD FOR THAT!) I've been awfully busy.

When it's summer I promise I'll update more often. I won't be able to update any of the stories until after June 30th, that's probably the earliest.

I'm sorry for the delay, but it will soon be over.

_**cammieXzach9900**_


	11. Are you Stupid?

Chapter 10

**Zach's POV**

"Gallagher girl, are you an idiot?" I asked, grabbing her wrist before she went further into the forest.

"Excuse me?" She aske,d spinning around, anger was plain on her face.

"You're walking into a forest at night. You're an idiot." I said plainly, harshly, but plainly.

"No, I'm a Gallagher Girl." She slipped out of my grasp and continued walking forward. I sighed and followed her.

"Don't be mad, I know you're not an idiot, but it's just not the smartest plan." I said.

"You're so right." She laughed, "Because staying back over there would have been so much better, that way we would have went boom." She looked at me, smirking.

BOOM!

"There goes their headquarters." She said nonchallently.

We were making it through the forest quickly, and Cammie was obviously giving me the silent treatment.

"Listen, Cam, I'm sorry for calling you an idiot." I grabbed her wrist, spun her to face me. "Really." I kissed her.

Her free hand moved up my chest, wrapping around my neck.

I wanted to keep this going forever, but after 5 minutes, I said "We should get away from here as soon as possible."

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"We'll just have to continue later then." I winked at her. She blushed.

**Yes, Zach is too cocky for his own good, and so hot when he does it. ;P**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Uh Oh!

Chapter 11

**Cammie's POV**

Wow, I didn't even know I could be so... confident. Even though the only reason I am being like this is that I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Zach. Well, that and the fact that we could be killed. Truth is, I'm just acting how I usually see Zach as.

Confident.

Full-proof (supposedly).

And just so... not doubting himself.

We continued walking through the forest, and it just kept getting darker. My ears twitched when I heard a wolf's howl in the distance.

"Just great." I grumbled.

"We'll be fine. What's the worst a wolf can do to two spies?" Zach chuckled.

"Two spies _in training_." I reminded him. Zach rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt insecure and secure at the same time...

How is that even possible?

"Same diff." Zach told me.

I sighed, and we continued walking, but the howls were getting louder.

Just to clarify. I'm not scared, it's just that it'd be so much easier to just keep away from the wolves. Really, I'm not scared at all.

Really.

"Relax, Cam." Zach told me.

"I am." I said stubbornly.

"You're afraid of wolves."

"No I'm not." I told Zach firmly.

"You've been afraid of them ever since you were eight. Every since that one incident." Zach's gaze locked with mine.

"How do you know about-"

"Spy." He said, pointing to himself. I rolled my eyes, but looked away from him immediately. "I know all about it. Everything from the beginning of that little camping trip, to your cousin getting-"

"Shut up." I whispered, yanking my hand out of his and walking faster.

Walking away from him.

"Cam, come on, the past is the past." I heard Zach hurrying after me. "All I was getting at is that you can't lie to me about this. I know you're still afraid of wolves. I mean, you were pretty injured after as well. In the hospital for two weeks."

"Two weeks and _four days_." I blurted out.

"Either way... there's no need to worry about some wolves." Zach grabbed my hand again, and smiled at me, "I'll protect you."

Wow... he can actually be... well, not cocky every now and again. I know he can be sweet sometimes, but this is something different.

It's nice.

My gaze swept from him to four wolves twenty feet in front of us. They were growling and snarling, ready to pounce.

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry about not updating in so long. I'm busy with school, and for a little while I kind of... well... forgot about fanfiction :P**

**Sorry.**


	13. Fighting Needlessly

Chapter 12

**Cammie's POV**

The wolves were running at us, that's when Zach pulled me out of the way. He pulled something out of his pocket. I couldn't see what it was until I saw the flame.

A lighter.

The wolves were snarling worse than before, but they were backing up. Zach moved closer, flicking the light around. The wolves ran away just like that.

I just stood there, wide-eyed. Zach turned back to me, smirking. He put out the flame and stuck it back into his pocket.

"It's really that easy." Zach said, wrapping his arm around my waist. "No wolves are going to hurt you on my watch."

We continued walking, trying to find our way.

* * *

It was an hour before we were lost in the forest. Zach reminded me that this plan was stupid numerous times. It got to the point of me storming off again, that's when _it_ happened.

The ground underneath me crumbled, revealing a steep hill, one that lead to a low ditch. I fell all the way down, making my injuries even worse. I clutched my side, groaning on the ground. Zach still hadn't caught up with me. The pain in my side grew more and more. Soon I let out a cry of pain, my face in the dirt.

"CAMMIE!" I looked up, but Zach was already sliding down the hill, coming to my side. He pulled me into his arms slowly, checking over me. A frown was clear on his face, even though things were getting darker quickly.

Soon everything faded to black.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I would have, but I just dealt with exams... *sighs* so tired...**


	14. The Wound

**Chapter 13**

**Zach's POV**

I scooped the unconscious Cammie into my arms and began attempting to climb back up. That would have been a lot easier if I had at least one hand to help climb up with. Sighing, I gave up and sat with Cammie still in my arms. All I could do was wait until she regained consciousness.

The only thing I could do at that point was tend to her wounds. That's when I noticed that her side was actually bleeding. I didn't have anything to wrap around her side to keep the bleeding to a minimum. I then took off my shirt and ripped it in half. I pulled her shirt up a bit, revealing the wound better. With the first half of my shirt I cleaned up the wound the best I could. Then I wrapped the other half tightly around her, keeping the wound covered.

All I could do was pray she woke up soon.

After a while, Cammie finally began to wake up, but when she tried to sit up she winced.

"Cam…"

"Oh, Zach," she looked at me. "Oh wow."

Her eyes took in my abs. I smirked when she stared at my abs for longer than necessary.

"Like what you see?" I asked teasingly.

"G-get real. I was just wondering why you have no shirt on." Cammie mumbled.

"Look at the wound on your side." I sighed. She did and her eyes widened slowly.

"You idiot! You're going to freeze if we don't get out of this forest soon!" Her face looked sad and it broke my heart.

"Then let's get out of here. You can climb up right?" I asked. "Don't worry, I'll help you out."

She nodded, "Okay."

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

Just as we reached the top, I winced from the pain in my side and nearly tripped. I would have tripped if Zach wasn't there to catch me. When I looked up, his face was so close and was etched with worry.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I mumbled.

"Does your side hurt?" He asked.

"A-a bit, but it's fine. There is no way I'm letting you take off your pants as well." I said, trying to lessen the tense situation. He chuckled, but it was a hard chuckle that didn't meet his amazing emerald eyes.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is really short, but I just needed to give you **_**something**_** and I couldn't think of anything else.**

**The next chapter will be longer… I hope.**


	15. Body Heat

**Chapter 14**

**Cammie's POV**

We continued walking through the forest, but this time I made sure not to get upset and storm off if Zach says something that upsets me. He didn't though. I guess he wasn't taking that risk again. Night was falling quickly and it was getting colder. Zach put on a strong front, but I bet he was freezing.

He sighed, "We need to stop for the night. We're exhausted and barely have any strength left." Zach sat under a tree and patted the spot next to him.

"No, we need to keep going! You're going to freeze!" I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up, but then he yanked me down. My one knee ended up between both his legs, pressed against his groin and the other was on the other side of his right leg. My hands were on his chest and our faces were only a breath away. My eyes widened and all I could do was stare into his gorgeous eyes.

"If you want to keep me from freezing, then let's share body heat." He kissed me and pulled me against him. Once we were done kissing, I moved into a different position, giving up and my previous plan. I cuddled into his chest and did just what he said: shared body heat.

* * *

I woke up to a lot of voices and Zach shaking me lightly.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl, wake up." He whispered in my ear. My eyes shot open and I noticed a lot of men standing around us, as well as my mom and Joe.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"When I got to the school with Joe I saw you were nowhere so I watched the surveillance video and saw what happened. We tracked you two down. Are you alright, sweetie?" My mom said.

"My side hurts, but I think I'll manage. Then I saw the big van behind then. It was a lot like the one used in Coveops classes. Actually, it _was_ the one used in Coveops classes.

"Come on, let's get you home." Zach helped me up and we went into the back of the van. My mom and Joe went in the front and the other men got into other vans. I leaned my head on Zach's shoulder. He actually had a shirt on now. Joe tossed a blanket at him. Zach chuckled and draped it over both of our shoulders, pulling me close.

He kissed me, "Last night was great." He murmured against my lips. "Can we do that again sometime?"

I laughed and cuddled into his, "Maybe, if you're lucky."

* * *

**There we go. Another story finished! That's right people, it's finished with them joking around and getting saved! Onto the next story!**


End file.
